


Private Relations

by shadowshrike



Series: Fates College AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Communication Failure, Derogatory Language, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Size Kink, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: A collection of explicit shorts from my College AU. Amount of context may vary.





	1. A Surprising Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze was Xander's roommate, more by financial necessity than choice. Kaze had always wanted to know the man better, but Xander didn't talk to anyone other than family if it wasn't about business. Eventually, Kaze gave up.
> 
> Then, one night, Kaze finds his roommate waiting for him with a glass of wine and dinner on the table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less vulgar than the college AU from Saizo's PoV, but still lots of coarse language because college. Also, the lack of communication between these Xander and Kaze is laughable - consider yourself warned.

Kaze huffed a heavy sigh as he slammed the loft door shut with his foot behind him.

To put it bluntly, classes had sucked today. Kaze’s history professor had decided too many people were ditching class, so he assigned a five page essay due Monday to punish them. Even his Anatomy class, which usually was the highlight of Kaze’s week, ended in disaster when he was assigned a team project. Of course, since Kaze excelled in the class, he was paired with the struggling students.

Normally Kaze liked helping out his classmates, but this was the weekend of the month he had scheduled to visit Saizo. His brother would be pissed about pushing it off again. Still, Kaze couldn’t very well go out when there was so much work to get done.

He’d just grab a quick bowl of ramen for dinner, drop his books on the coffee table, and get an hour or two of studying in before bed. At least he didn’t need to worry about Xander. Friday meant his roommate would be holed up in his room all night.

Which made the sight of Xander lounging on the couch with the TV on and a glass of wine in his hand all the more confusing.

“Uh...Hi, Xander,” Kaze said, side-eying the blonde while making a beeline for his microwaveable dinner. “Just let me grab dinner and I’ll get out of your hair.”

Xander’s frown pulled into an affectionate smile (just how much wine had the man already drank?) and waved Kaze over. “I ordered plenty of Chinese for the both of us. Why don’t you have some and celebrate with me?”

He should refuse and go study. There was a weekend’s worth of work ahead of him and a very irate brother he had to call. Nevertheless, Kaze’s feet guided him towards the couch where Xander scooted over to make room for him.

Wow, he really did order a lot of Chinese. If Kaze didn’t know better, he might think the entire menu was laid out on their coffee table.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a little of everything. You’ll have to tell me for next time,” Xander stated, waving at the cornucopia of rice and vegetables.

Goddamn, he actually _did_ order the entire menu. Kaze knew Xander was wealthy, of course, but it still baffled him whenever he saw how effortlessly the man could spend his own money, especially since he was so miserly with his family’s company finances.

_Wait, did he say that he ordered this for me?_

“T-Thank you, Xander. That was very thoughtful of you,” Kaze murmured, hoping Xander was too buzzed to notice his blush. The heir placed a brotherly hand on Kaze’s shoulder with a smile.

“Of course. I know I haven’t been the best roommate. I want to be a better person for you, Kaze,” Xander replied with a sincerity at odds with the wine wafting off his breath.

The very unbrotherly way his thumb began rubbing circles along Kaze’s clavicle did nothing to help that blush. He needed to change the subject and fast. Kaze reached for chopsticks with shaking hands, using the movement as an excuse to dislodge Xander’s lingering grip.

“So...um…what are we celebrating?” Kaze asked. He hoped Xander had drank enough that he would forget about anything he had meant to say before.

Unfortunately, the heir could hold his wine better than Kaze thought.

“You aren’t going to ask what I meant by that?” Xander’s dark eyes shifted from soft to apprehensive.

“I…ah….”

“Here, have a glass,” Xander interrupted before Kaze could answer. He poured something from a bottle that looked disturbingly expensive.

Kaze, having finished making his plate, eyed the offered wine suspiciously. “That’s very kind of you, but I don't think my...erm…’palette’ is sophisticated enough to appreciate that. I wouldn't want you to waste it on me.”

“It isn't a waste,” Xander insisted, frowning again. “And I’m not offering it to you as a charity. If you’d like to pick out something you like better, feel free. I just want to share a drink with you.”

This evening kept getting stranger by the moment. First, Xander was out in the living room instead of shutting himself away from the world, then he ordered the entire menu from a restaurant to make sure Kaze would like it when he got home, and now the guy was doing everything he could so they could share a drink together. The Xander that Kaze knew was a kind-hearted, but stern and reclusive man, completely focused on inheriting the family business. He just didn't do this sort of thing.

Still, it would be rude to brush off Xander’s hospitality a second time. Kaze forced a smile and took the drink.

Their fingers brushed. In that split second, something in the back of his mind noted how large and rough Xander’s hands were despite their manicured nails. That same part wondered what it would feel like if they touched more than his shoulder, and Kaze repressed a shiver.

God, what was getting into him? Xander was his roommate, a roommate who barely talked to him and paid for his tuition at that. Kaze took a gulp of the wine to drive the unwanted thoughts from his mind.

In retrospect, not the smartest move.

Kaze coughed and gasped for air when the alcohol assaulted his senses. Damn, that was a lot stronger than the stuff he and his brother usually drank. He set down the wine glass to catch his breath, still hacking up a storm, and found a cup of cool water pressed into his hands. Kaze gulped it down. The soothing sensation stilled his cough, but the heat of the sweet yet fiery liquid remained in his head.

“Are you alright? I should have warned you this stuff is pretty strong,” Xander muttered, running nervous fingers through his long curls.

Kaze chuckled in return, still flushed from his coughing fit, “It’s fine. Thank you for the wine. I promise to be more careful.” He took another sip to demonstrate, the burn and fragrance that filled his senses much more bearable this time. “See?”

“Mm...As long as you’re okay.” The slowness with which Xander swallowed encouraged Kaze to watch the leisurely bob of his adam's apple.

Unable to tear his eyes away completely from the curious man offering him dinner and drinks on a whim, Kaze began to eat the dumplings on his plate one at a time with sips of wine, glancing up to ponder Xander’s subtle expressions between every bite. The other man sipped occasionally at his own drink, apparently unable to find more words to carry the conversation.

It wasn't until the fourth or fifth dumpling, when Xander’s tongue darted across his lips and one of his arms had slid over the back of the couch behind Kaze, that the undergrad realized he’d been unconsciously sucking on his chopsticks with every bite. Also, that Xander was looking at him like he was more delicious than anything on that table. It was the same way those annoying women drooled over him, though Kaze had never understood why.

Except this time, Kaze liked it. He didn't know if it was the fog of alcohol messing with his judgment, or something about Xander in particular that sent his blood racing, but in that moment, he craved more.

So when that powerful arm curled around his shoulder and Xander placed a hand beneath Kaze's chin, the younger man closed his eyes and leaned in for their inevitable kiss.

He couldn't tell who it was who groaned first, hot and heavy into their conjoined mouths. All Kaze knew was that the firm grip holding him in place felt sinfully good. The way it moved him exactly where Xander wanted, pressing their hard, warm bodies against one another and forcing Kaze into another, deeper kiss. Kaze moaned and dragged blunt nails down Xander’s back, hoping it would encourage him to do more, to take more from him.

To his annoyance, Xander pulled away. His pupils were blown wide with lust and his breathing pulsed in ragged pants across Kaze’s face. Kaze had never seen anything so attractive.

“I…Are you sure…?” Xander asked haltingly, as though his brain could barely form sentences right now. The way every inch of that steely form trembled and an obvious bulge pressed into Kaze's thigh backed that theory.

“Yes,” Kaze groaned. He wasn't known for being an impulsive man, but his chest was a mess of feelings he didn't understand made hotter from the hum of that wine. Kaze’s hands clutched at Xander, trying futilely to draw the other closer. When that didn't work, he ground upwards and bit his lip like he'd seen girls do when they wanted something out of him. “Please, Xander?”

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Xander murmured under his breath. As if the vulgarity wasn't enough proof Xander’s restraint was well and truly destroyed, the man constricted Kaze in both arms and lifted, easily removing him from the couch.

The sensation of being carried around the loft as if it was nothing stoked the fire inside Kaze anew. He let himself go without a fight, bending to Xander’s desires, and busied himself with unbuttoning what he could of Xander’s shirt. Sloppy, desperate kisses devoured the pale skin beneath as it was revealed.

Xander rumbled his approval, reverberating through his bared chest and Kaze himself. “You know, everyone says you’re not interested in this sort of thing…” His fingers dug into Kaze’s side when the undergrad began suckling at what he could reach. “But goddamn if you aren't convincing me otherwise right now.”

They finally arrived in Xander’s room where Kaze was immediately deposited on the huge, soft bed. He smiled up at Xander. “They’re not wrong. I've never really wanted it with anyone else before. But you…”

Xander crawled over his body, holding himself up with one hand while the other returned the favor of removing Kaze’s shirt. “What about me?”

“Just being this close to you is enough to make me dizzy,” Kaze confessed, mewling softly when Xander’s wandering hands found a nipple. “You make me greedy, Xander.”

Xander chuckled, “Good. You could stand to think of yourself more.” Kaze’s protest hitched into a moan when fingers lightly scratched their way down his chest, eventually beginning work on the pants below. “Now, show me what you want.”

That, at least, Kaze knew. His right hand groped at Xander's bulge, rubbing along the clothed length and enjoying the primal intensity it shocked through his lover's system. Xander growled and nipped in return, his eyes sharp and dangerous and hungry in a way that made Kaze feel like a rabbit trapped beneath a lion.

It should have made him afraid, made him call this off. Though he’d never been the victim, Kaze had seen what could happen when men lost control of themselves. Saizo had bloodied his knuckles to stop the guys who looked at him like that on more than one occasion.

Instead, Kaze arched against the bed and begged Xander to show him what he wanted, too.

Xander yanked off Kaze’s pants in a single pull, leaving the other bare and cold. But then a scorching wet tongue trailed around Kaze’s navel and the temperature of the room no longer mattered. He was sweating, writhing, beseeching Xander for more. And when that heat settled around his cock for one glorious moment, Kaze keened and bucked off the bed.

“So sensitive,” came Xander’s awed murmur as he replaced his mouth with a hand. He pumped Kaze’s cock with lazy, obscenely wet strokes, and he repositioned himself propped up on an elbow so he could watch the show. “You’re breathtaking, you know that? Thought so ever since I first saw you.” Xander’s fist moved faster and he licked his lips. “I can't wait to see how divine you look cumming for me.”

Kaze couldn't take it. That big hand stroking his dick, much larger than his own or any of the women he’d reluctantly slept with, and the sensual purr from Xander’s usually pristine lips sent his body rutting without his consent. Still, if there was one thing he learned over the years, it was to not go down without a fight.

Moaning and gasping for air, Kaze’s hand still found their way to Xander's trousers where they fumbled to undo his belt. The larger man smirked at his eager hunt. It was only when Kaze licked at one of his own hands in long swipes, coating it with saliva, that the smug grin started to fade. It fell completely when Kaze wrapped his slick digits around Xander’s admittedly impressive length.

“K-Kaze,” Xander snarled, but there was no anger in his voice. His hips canted sharply in Kaze’s grip. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking what… a-ah--!...I want,” Kaze panted. He wouldn't last long now, not with Xander’s punishing pace and ravenous eyes on him.

Xander only responded by kissing Kaze, filthy and deep. His tongue plunged into Kaze's mouth, thrusting like he wanted to fuck Kaze’s throat with it. Or with something else. Maybe even the pulsing, thick heat in Kaze’s hand.

That thought was enough to drive Kaze over the edge. Xander reluctantly pulled away to watch him convulse and moan, pumping him slowly until there was nothing left but the white, wet streaks coating Kaze's chest.

“Amazing,” Xander breathed, reaching a hand down to touch himself where Kaze had unconsciously stopped in the throes of orgasm.

To his shame, Kaze realized his body was too leaden to continue his work - he’d never been spent by an orgasm like that before. That didn't mean he couldn't help Xander finish, though. He just needed to channel some of the lessons he’d learned from women about how to please a guy.

Dragging a finger over Xander’s weeping slit, he sucked his lover's precum off a finger, staring at Xander from suggestively hooded eyes. Seductive moans rolled from Kaze, and his throat bobbed as if swallowing something far more than a few drops. Xander bit his lip while he ogled Kaze’s little show, and his shoulders hitched faster.

Kaze pulled his finger free with a pop and gave Xander his most wicked smirk.

“Why don't you cum on me,” he suggested, praying it sounded as sexy aloud as it did in his head. “I want to taste you, Xander.”

“F-fuck,” Xander cursed, barely able to roll himself over Kaze before he shot off, painting stripes all over Kaze's chest and face. Curious, Kaze’s tongue swept out to taste a bit of the thick liquid.

He fought back a cringe - not exactly delicious. However, Xander’s mesmerized expression when he lapped up the rest of what he could reach with his tongue was worth it. As was the kiss they shared afterwards, hands fisted in each other's hair, heedless of the bitter aftertaste swapped between them.

He was still half-aroused and sure he’d be uncomfortable in the morning if he fell asleep like this, but blissful exhaustion and the lingering fog from the wine was quickly dragging Kaze to close his eyes. When Xander’s warmth cocooned him, only half-heartedly cleaning their mess, he slipped gently into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 

Kaze woke alone to a too big, too soft bed. He pushed himself up to sitting, stretching out the stiffness in his neck while he tried to get his bearings.

This wasn't his room. It was too spacious, too luxurious, and too ornate for him. Too nice to belong to any of the club goers looking for a one-night-stand either. The only person he knew who could afford something like this was... _fuck_.

This was Xander's room. And Xander wasn't here.

Neither were Kaze’s clothes from what he could tell. The floor was spotless as was the dresser, and Kaze didn't have a stitch on him.

What did he do? Did he sneak back to his room, naked, and pretend this never happened?

No, he could smell something breakfast-y wafting from the other room. What if Xander had someone else over right now and they spotted him? He did say last night was supposed to be a celebration.

Kaze at least had to find some clothes. Surely Xander would understand his roommate borrowing something as long as he washed and pressed it before returning it. Xander owed him that much after last night.

Only one problem: Xander was much broader and taller than Kaze.

 _Something you certainly enjoyed last night_.

Kaze shook his head and decided to hunt through Xander’s workout clothes. If he cinched them up and rolled the hems, he could probably get away with a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt without looking too ridiculous. If anyone asked, he’d just say he liked to wear baggy clothes as PJs. That was believable.

He eventually settled on plain black pants and a t-shirt Kaze had never seen Xander wear before: a dark purple one with a cat in a crown emblazoned across it and the words “I'm a Purrince”. He couldn't imagine what inspired the man to keep something so frivolous; Xander hardly seemed the type to keep silly gifts from ex-girlfriends. Kaze just hoped it was absurd enough no one would suspect it belonged to his roommate.

Cracking the door as quietly as he could, Kaze padded down the hallway towards his room, sparing a quick look into the kitchen as he skirted their shared living space.

Well, that explained where Xander went. He was busy making a mess of the kitchen Kaze typically occupied in the morning, yelping and spitting curses under his breath when something burned him. Whoever inspired Xander to attempt cooking despite his obvious discomfort (and incompetence) must be special indeed. It was rare for him to chance damage to his perfect image. Maybe Laslow was visiting for breakfast.

Xander’s eyes caught Kaze’s when he lingered a moment too long in the living room. Kaze paled and turned to leave.

“Kaze, please wait,” Xander called, cursing again when hot oil spit on the hand he tried to raise.

Kaze stilled but didn't meet his roommate's intimidating gaze. “Ah...Good morning, Xander. I’ll get out of your way, so you can entertain your guests.”

“Guests?”

“You’re cooking for someone, right? I don't want to bother you….”

“But I'm cooking for _you_ ,” Xander pleaded. Realizing how pathetic that sounded, he returned to poking at the pan with red-tipped ears.

Kaze blinked, sure he misheard. “For me? Why?”

“Well...um...last night…”

Xander seemed to be at a loss for words. It was kind of endearing to see him unsure for once. Cute, even.

“I had assumed that was just the wine,” Kaze admitted. He ventured closer to the kitchen while he talked, showing the same caution as he might around a feral cat. “Was it meant to be more than that?”

Xander huffed to hide his embarrassment, “It...That wasn't how I intended for last night to go.” He scraped out a mixture of eggs and veggies onto a plate more viciously than he meant to. “But I’d be lying if I said I'm unhappy about how it turned out.”

“Me too,” Kaze was quick to confirm. Xander’s shoulders lowered as a little tension bled away. “Though...may I ask what you _did_ intend last night?”

Xander handed over a plate, cringing. “I had hoped to prove to you that I could be a good friend. Maybe...maybe even a boyfriend one day.” He crossed his arms protectively over his chest while his face tensed, trying to stave off the heat rising to his cheeks. “I know I'm not the best dating material. I’ve checked out of most of my relationships or been too stubborn to compromise and make things work. But...you make me want to be better than I am. I admire you Kaze. I may have fame and fortune, but your capacity for generosity is beyond my wildest dreams. I...I…”

Kaze shushed him with a gentle hand that coaxed Xander’s arms to uncross. He ignored the water stinging at the corner of his own eyes. “You don't need to say any more, Xander.”

“Kaze are you cryi..?” The rest of Xander’s sentence was muffled by Kaze’s lips sealing his shut. He had to stand on his tiptoes to do it, but it was worth the flustered stutter he received when he pulled away.

“I’d love to try this with you,” Kaze confirmed, smiling with damningly moist eyes. “Though I should probably warn you about my twin.”

A furrow took to Xander’s brow as he tried to recall the name he’d overhead Laslow using on the phone. Something unusual sounding, began with an ‘S’...

Xander guessed, “Saizo? Ryoma’s boyfriend or whatever they decided to call it?” Kaze gave a pleased nod. “You’re worried he’ll have a problem with this?”

“He has a nasty temper sometimes and...ah...kind of hates you,” Kaze admitted sheepishly.

“Hates me? Why?” Xander scowled and ushered them to the table so they could talk over breakfast.

Kaze wondered briefly if Xander had ever been considered the ‘bad influence’ before in his life. Probably not with how meticulously he acted in front of others. Appearances were everything when any mistake you made reflected on your family’s business.

“He...well, he thought you were paying for me to live here so you could use me for sex.” Kaze’s nervous chuckle did nothing to calm Xander’s nerves. “I denied it of course, but now...well…”

“You know that’s not why I’m…”

Kaze didn’t let him finish. “I know, Xander, but I also know he won’t see it that way. He tends to be overprotective. He had to be with the way we grew up.”

“You really care about him,” Xander observed, taking a bite of eggs. He grimaced and poured more salt over them.

“He’s always been there for me. I was only able to make it to college because of the sacrifices he made,” Kaze sighed. He didn’t want to talk about his childhood now, not with a hot new boyfriend across the table from him who cooked him breakfast after an impulsive (amazing) quickie. Kaze deliberately filled his fork and took a bite of his own. “This is delicious. Thank you.”

Xander scoffed, but a faint smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “You don’t need to lie to me, you know. You’re a much better cook.”

“Maybe, but the care you put into preparing it for me makes it taste better than anything I’ve ever made for myself.”

“That’s because the only thing you make for yourself is instant ramen,” Xander countered.

Kaze laughed, bright and happy, “Well, now I have reason to cook for two.”

“That’s…erm…” A bright flush took to Xander’s cheeks before could look down and change the subject. His eyes landed on Kaze’s borrowed shirt. “Oh god, where did you find that?”

Kaze pulled at the purple fabric, so he could study the rubbery image on it more closely. It hadn’t begun to crack or fade yet; a sure sign that this was something Xander didn’t buy for himself.

“In your closet - I needed something to wear. I was surprised you own something like this. Gift from an ex-girlfriend?” Kaze asked.

Xander rested his head on a fist, digging his fingers through golden ringlets into his scalp. “No. A gift from Elise. I couldn’t just throw out something from my little sister, as ridiculous as it is. Not when she has a matching pink one she bought for herself.”

“That’s so…” Adorable, Kaze wanted to say but he didn’t think Xander would appreciate it. “...Sweet for you to care about your sister like that. I can see her loving a ‘Purr-incess’ shirt.”

“Actually, all my siblings have one,” Xander admitted. “We used to own lots of cats at my father’s estate, so Elise got us all matching shirts in different colors for our birthdays one year. Camilla and Elise wear theirs far more than Leo and I do.” Which was to say, never. “Still, I’m pretty sure Leo didn’t throw his out either.”

“You really care about them,” Kaze returned with a fond smile, echoing Xander’s words from earlier. He laid a hand across the table, palm up.

Xander took it in his.

“I do. And I care about you, too.”


	2. Seducing a Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in a steady relationship, Kaze is getting fed up with him and his boyfriend not having sex. He sets out to get himself laid and asks for Saizo's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of terrible communication and cursing ahead yet again.

There was simply no fucking way Kaze just asked  _ him _ for tips on seduction. His twin practically had to swim through all the pussy juices he got going just by walking past, not to mention he was dating a millionaire or whatever. How the hell could Kaze feel like he had to work at seducing anyone?

Saizo twisted away from the TV to stare at his brother who found something fascinating to study on the opposite wall. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Kaze didn’t say anything, but the red creeping over his complexion was answer enough. “Of course you’re serious. Un-fucking-believable.”

“Are you going to help me or not?” the younger twin muttered, shooting a muted glare at Saizo.

He replied with a fearless snort, “If you tell me why, I’ll consider it. You finally ditching Xander?”

“Of course not!” Kaze snapped. Saizo’s eyes narrowed like they did right before he laid out a belligerent drunkard.

“Dad raised you better than to be a fucking cheater,” Saizo snarled back, waving the remote in Kaze’s face. His brother shoved it away.

“You’re right, he did,” Kaze countered. “I’m not going to cheat on anyone.”

He crossed his arms and patiently waited for Saizo to put the pieces together. Gradually, Saizo’s disgusted scowl faded. If Kaze wasn’t breaking up with Xander and he wasn’t cheating, then…

“Why the hell do you need to seduce your boyfriend? And why are you asking me about it?” Saizo grunted.

“Well...we’ve never really...and I know you and Ryoma have been…”

“Kaze, if you want my help, you’re gonna have to be able to talk about this shit.”

The younger brother’s teeth clenched, leveling yet another useless glare at Saizo, but then closed his eyes and sighed. He  _ was _ the one asking for a favor. 

“Fine. Xander and I haven’t had sex, okay? I don’t know if he thinks I’m ugly or bad at it or what. You and Ryoma are doing it all the time, so I hoped you might give me some tips on how to get him interested.”

And Saizo had thought this little chat couldn't get worse. Not only did he now have to stroke his brother’s fragile ego, something he was notoriously bad at, but he had to do it by getting his brother laid by his selfish asshole boyfriend. The bullshit Saizo went through for family was unbelievable sometimes.

“Alright, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up,” Saizo sighed, meeting his twin’s ashamed face with fierce determination. “There isn't a single person on God’s green earth who thinks you’re ugly, Kaze. Especially not Xander. Only  _ you _ could be oblivious to how he eye fucks you hard enough to make a hooker blush when he comes to pick you up at the club.”

“I don't…”

Saizo shoved a finger in Kaze’s face. “Don't interrupt. He also always has his hands on you, showing you off like you’re the hottest ride in town. There’s no way Xander doesn't want to fuck you until you can't walk straight the next day.”

“Then why won't he?!” 

Kaze cringed at his own outburst. If it wasn't so pitiful how desperate he was, Saizo would’ve given his twin so much shit for losing his composure over not getting laid.

Saizo shrugged, “I don't know. But his appetite for you isn't the problem.”

A frown overtook Kaze as his fists seized so tightly Saizo wondered if his nails would come back bloody. Then, slowly, his brother’s eyes closed and his body relaxed, though the serious frown did not budge. It was a marvel, the way Kaze could swallow his temper, sustaining the illusion the twins were fundamentally different from one another.

“I see,” Kaze murmured. He didn’t open his eyes, still choking on the emotions he refused to let free in front of his brother. “Thank you for the insight. I’m sorry for bothering you while you were watching…”

“I’ll ask Ryoma about it.”

Saizo glowered as the words came out of his mouth, as if he could intimidate them back into hiding. It was a terrible idea, demanding Ryoma talk to his ex about why Kaze wasn’t getting any, but Kaze was obviously too damn shy to ask his boyfriend about it, and there was no way in hell Saizo was about to ask Xander about his sexual hang ups himself. 

Besides, there were only a handful of people that emotional abyss of a man ever opened up to, and Saizo was not on that list. Ryoma, on the other hand, was.

“You don’t have to…” Kaze began. He amended his statement when Saizo’s face darkened further. “Ah...Thanks. I owe you one.”

“You owe me more than one,” Saizo huffed, turning back to his show. “But you can start by fetching me a beer while I finish this episode.”

* * *

 

“You’re home late, Xander,” a rich, warm voice scolded from his (or was it ‘their’ now?) bedroom.

He knew Kaze would never truly berate him for his tardiness, but Xander had promised he would be better for his boyfriend. Apologies immediately spilled forth while he slid off his suit jacket, throwing it on a chair.

“I’m sorry, Kaze. I intended to be back an hour ago, but Camilla asked for help reviewing her finances and then father needed me...to…”

Xander’s voice trailed off, his hand slack around the tie he had loosened. What manner of wet dream had he walked into?

Crawling across silken purple sheets, Kaze perched on the edge of the bed to greet his boyfriend. He wore only two things - one of Xander’s black button-downs left open minus the last few buttons and a devilish smirk that had no right to taint a face that sweet. Kaze pushed himself to his knees, grabbing hold of Xander’s tie and pulling him closer.

“It sounds like you’ve had a long day. Let me help you undress,” he purred. Nimble fingers slid along the bottom of Xander’s shirt, coaxing it free from his pants and twisting a few buttons free, while Kaze’s lips ghosted against Xander’s jaw in a tempting stream of heat.

“K-Kaze, what do you…? Ngh….” Xander didn’t have the chance to finish his question because Kaze was already busy kissing down his neck, suckling a hot, wet streak down to where skin met cloth. His face nuzzled even lower, mouthing at a hardening nipple through the thin fabric of Xander’s work attire.

Between nipping at the pink skin now easily visible through the moist fabric and slipping a hand downwards to undo his belt, Kaze murmured, “Am I being unclear?”

Shellshocked, Xander shuddered at the assault on his senses. It wasn’t as though Kaze and he had never fooled around since becoming boyfriends, making out before bed and occasionally trading handjobs, but never like this. Although Xander’s dirty mind had supplied plenty of fantasies whenever he saw his boyfriend’s breathtaking body, they had taken it slow. No matter how sexy he looked and sounded, especially when Xander pulled his hair and kissed his breath away, Kaze was shy, sweet, and a little naive. He wasn’t the kind of man who fell prey to base, carnal desires like Xander did.

Or rather, he hadn’t been until tonight.

Strangely, something about this setup seemed familiar to Xander. He just couldn't put his finger on what. He’d certainly never come home to anything like this before from Kaze. Maybe Xander had a few waking dreams about it, but...wait, didn't he say something to Ryoma about a daydream like this last week? 

No, it couldn't be. He knew Ryoma was fooling around with Kaze’s twin, but there was no way he could have convinced Kaze to do something like  _ this _ .

Any further ruminations were cut off by the cool air of their room as his white shirt was shoved from his shoulders and his boxers and pants shimmied down his hips just enough for the tip of his mostly-hard dick to peek out. Kaze was smirking again, licking his way down Xander’s abs. He paused close enough to Xander’s cock for the man to shiver at the puff of air that caressed it.

Realizing what Kaze was about to do, Xander breathed, “Kaze, are you su…?”

“If you ask me if I’m sure, I’m going to walk right out that door and leave you like this.”

Xander’s jaw snapped shut. He drew in a shuddering breath, and a curious tongue lapped at his slit. 

Oh God. He had wanted this so badly but never let himself entertain the notion that someone like Kaze would ever wrap his lips around a man’s cock, even his boyfriend's. Straining to let Kaze set the pace, Xander tangled shaking fingers in long, silken strands and curled them against the man’s scalp.

“Mm… yes, like that,” Kaze groaned and yanked Xander's boxers down so he could take more into his mouth. The warm, wet sheath sunk down slowly, so slowly it might have seemed nervous rather than deliberate, sensual torture had Kaze not moaned with every new inch invading him.

“Fuck!” Xander grunted as his hands tightened against his will and his hips snapped forward. Kaze gagged at the sudden intrusion. Immediately shoving out of Kaze’s coughing mouth, Xander stepped back and attempted to regain his tenuous control over his lust. 

He panted, “Ha...I'm sorry, Kaze...I just…you’re...”

“No...it’s fine. I understand,” Kaze muttered, crestfallen.

Xander blinked at him, uncomprehending the sudden change. Gone was every trace of Kaze’s sex kitten confidence, hands curling into fists and dropping from Xander’s thighs to the bed. He bit his lip, but the shimmering of his eyes killed any allure that gesture might have.

“Kaze? Are you okay?” Xander cursed how ridiculous he must sound asking that with his pants around his ankles. Still, the way his boyfriend shrunk into himself like a wilted flower scorched by the very sun it needed to survive sent a jolt of worry through him.

“I’ll be fine. I shouldn't have forced you. I'm sorry,” Kaze said. He turned his back and shuffled back up the bed as if intending to curl up under the covers and go straight to bed.

Still reeling from emotional whiplash, Xander shook himself back to his senses. He couldn't let things end like this. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Xander captured his wrist before Kaze got too far. “You didn't force me, Kaze. I…”

He could hear the sad smile even if Kaze wouldn't quite meet his eyes. “You don't need to lie for me, Xander. It’s okay that you don't like me like… that.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Xander snapped louder than he intended. He placed a comforting grip on his boyfriend’s shoulder when he felt Kaze flinch from him. “You don't think I’m attracted to you?” No response other than a lowered head. “Kaze, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. What would make you think that?”

A weak voice answered him, “Because you’re not interested in sleeping with me.”

Xander couldn't help himself; he laughed. “Oh Kaze, that couldn't be further from the truth. I've been on my best behavior for you. I want you to feel respected.”

“Hm?” At last, Kaze met his boyfriend's gaze, still unsure but inquisitive. “Respected?”

“With so many people already lusting after you, I didn't want you to think I was just another one only interested in using you for sex.”

“But I want to have sex with you, Xander,” Kaze protested with the same serious certainty he devoted to his studies. “I  _ want _ you to be the first man I sleep with. I can't stop dreaming of you, pressing me into the mattress, holding me up against a wall, even bending me over your desk. I want you in a way I've never wanted anyone.”

Xander silently cursed how easily Kaze could stir his arousal, especially with such temptingly vague fantasies laid out for his overactive imagination. He’d be lying if he denied sharing those dreams, likely in far more detail than his inexperienced boyfriend. His grip tightened around Kaze’s wrist in an attempt to ground himself. 

“I will gladly give you all that and more if that's what you want. But are you sure you wouldn't rather be on top for your first time with a man? It might be…”

“I’m sure,” Kaze affirmed, interrupting Xander’s explanation. Embarrassed at how eager that sounded, he cleared his throat as a rosy glow stole across his face. “Ah...that is...erm...Your strength and...ah...size...is kind of a turn on…”

“So you want me controlling things,” Xander reasoned. It made sense from what little they had done together - Kaze always seemed to like their sessions best when Xander took the lead, manhandling the younger man into the ideal positions to enjoy themselves. 

Testing his theory, Xander pushed up using the wrist trapped in his hand, effortlessly encouraging his blushing boyfriend onto his back. He crawled over Kaze while kicking off the remainder of his clothes and snatched the unclaimed wrist as well. Using his superior size and weight to his advantage, Xander pinned both of those wrists above Kaze’s head, shifting his grip so he only needed to use one hand to hold him loosely in place beneath him and letting the other wander aimlessly over all that beautiful skin calling his name.

Kaze’s breath caught. His mostly bare chest stuttered within the confines of Xander’s oversized shirt, and his eyes widened behind messy bangs in both shock and anticipation as they met the hungry dark brown ones staring down at him.

Kaze looked so deliciously fuckable like this. It would be a sin not to indulge.

“Alright, then,” Xander murmured, bending down to return the favor of kissing scorching lines across Kaze’s upper body. Never one to disappoint with his sensitivity, a mixed blessing born from his typical disinterest in intimacy, each fiery touch sent Kaze writhing with adorable, hushed groans. 

Oh, how Xander loved that velvet voice hitching with pleasure. Overcome with the desire to taste it for himself, he slid upwards to claim Kaze’s lips, forcing his boyfriend to accept more of him with an insistent tongue. Kaze’s head lolled back into the bed, eagerly granting any access Xander might want. He groaned loud and full into his lover’s ravenous mouth, enjoying how Xander swallowed the noise with an insatiable hunger, tongue probing for more sounds of ecstasy to devour.

At last sated after what seemed like hours, or perhaps he simply became too excited to hold back any longer, Xander ripped himself away from their passionate kiss, leaving Kaze gasping for air in his wake. How amazing he looked like that, chest heaving, arms trembling, begging to be undone.

Xander would happily oblige. He lapped gently at a nipple and chuckled when Kaze’s hands lurched fruitlessly in their cage, trying to fly to his mouth so he could hide the helpless little whimpers teased forth. 

“Ah ah, if you want to do this, then I want to hear you. How else will I know if I'm doing something you like?” Xander scolded.

“Y-yes, Xander,” Kaze whispered, still breathless from their little makeout session.

Xander wrapped his lips around his other nipple. This time a long, shameless moan spilled out, a desperate thing that resembled Xander's name too closely not to send blood rushing straight to his prick.

Dear god, Xander swore that sound alone could make him cum. He wasn't going to stand a chance once he was buried balls deep in his boyfriend's perfect, virgin ass. Best to get things moving.

Xander’s free hand tugged at the few buttons still fastened on Kaze’s borrowed shirt, revealing a rapidly hardening erection that twitched every time Xander kissed him. Kaze shimmied his shoulders in an attempt to dislodge the fabric now just barely hanging on, even while he lurched up for more of Xander’s lips. He was stopped by large hips grinding down to hold him in place.

“Keep it on,” Xander ordered, leaning over to suckle at an earlobe. 

If he was honest with himself, Xander had always had a thing for his lovers wearing his clothing. There was something about them being draped in something which belonged to him that woke a dark, possessive beast inside Xander. Kaze, such an elusive and highly-sought after man, displaying Xander’s claim on him so brazenly sent a heady buzz through the larger man’s system. He pressed their hips together to take the edge off his swollen erection pleading for attention.

Kaze managed a coy smile between panted breaths, “You like it when I look like I’m yours?”

“You are mine,” Xander reminded him, heedless of the growl rumbling beneath his words. At least for tonight, when Kaze arched beneath him every time Xander exerted even the slightest control, he could pretend this was a permanent arrangement. That the two of them would belong to each other forever.

“Am I?” Kaze taunted. His voice strained with the effort of not giving in to Xander’s demands. “I don't know if I believe you.”

Ah right, he had almost forgotten what Kaze wanted most from him tonight. Reaching for the bedside table where lube had been conveniently placed, Xander flicked it open with a click.

“Then let me drive anything but me from your mind,” he murmured, placing a final kiss against Kaze's lips before pulling away, releasing his boyfriend completely so both hands could be dedicated to his comfort. Kaze left his wrists crossed above his head.

Pouring out a generous amount of lube into his palm, something that smelled fruity and fresh, Xander slicked up both hands. The first wrapped loosely around Kaze’s raging hard-on, giving a few experimental strokes until he heard an answering moan. Satisfied, the other slid between Kaze’s ass checks, seeking out the hole that would need significant stretching before they went any further. Shaking legs clenched around him when his fingers at last caught on the rim. Xander kissed a soothing pattern against Kaze’s inner thigh.

“If you want to stop, just say the word,” Xander reminded him. “This may be uncomfortable your first time, but not painful. Understand?”

From far above him, Kaze hiccuped a laugh somewhere between amused and deliriously aroused. “I know, Xander. I already prepared for you before you came home, though it may not be enough.”

He already what? Xander’s finger pushed against the entrance, and true to Kaze’s word, it gave way with far less resistance than he had anticipated. Not that he wasn't still tight and hot and perfect around his finger.

“Oh god, even your fingers are so much thicker than mine,” Kaze keened, but he didn’t shrink away from the foreign touch inside him. No, he dug his heels in and pushed down against Xander’s digit, purposefully impaling himself to the knuckle.

That was too easy - just how much had Kaze prepared for this? Did he have a secret stash of dildos he fucked himself with, wishing they were Xander’s fat dick filling him? Had he already brought himself off once just waiting for Xander to arrive tonight?

Distracted by his perverse thoughts, Xander’s hand worked on autopilot, adding a second finger with no issue. It twisted and curled inside Kaze until his boyfriend suddenly bucked and cried out. Intrigued by the display, he pressed in again. This time, Kaze howled his boyfriend's name as he curled in on himself.

That was too much for Xander; he took up a steady pace of milking that spot for all it was worth, drunk on the moans of ecstasy above him. Could Kaze cum just like this? Would he scream Xander's name when he did, begging for his boyfriend?

“X-Xander...please stop,” Kaze gasped with a voice hoarse from groaning and tears in his eyes. Shocked back to his senses, Xander immediately withdrew his hand. But before he could crawl back up and kiss an apology for getting carried away into Kaze’s neck, the man continued, “This isn't enough. I want to feel you filling me. Please, I need your cock to be what makes me cum.”

Fuck, Kaze was determined to be the death of him tonight. Xander’s fingers returned to teasing the rim, occasionally plunging in to test the stretch, but not enough to drive Kaze towards orgasm again. “I don't know if I’ve got you ready yet. Are you…?”

“Yes, I'm sure,” Kaze hissed impatiently. Xander snorted - nothing like being close but unsatisfied to make even the most even-tempered man irritable. Well, he wouldn't want Kaze to stay that way.

Xander reached for the lube again, but Kaze’s hand, at last moving from where it had rested above his head, caught him. It peeled the lube away from slick fingers, instead pouring it on his own as Xander watched on, confused. Only when Kaze sat up to encircle those hands around Xander’s dick did he understand.

“Careful not to spend too long there,” Xander sighed between lazy thrusts into Kaze’s lubed fingers. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint you with the main event.”

Kaze smiled and placed a gentle kiss against Xander's cheek, “I would never dream of it. Just wanted to return the favor.”

True to his word, Kaze fell back to the bed a moment later so that Xander could line himself up. He bit down the urge to ask Kaze if he was sure one last time. His boyfriend might kill him.

Instead, he pushed firmly forward, feeling his thick head strain to push apart Kaze’s walls. Kaze squirmed and pressed back with a grimace, working just as hard to force it inside. 

“Ahhh!” Kaze yelped when he at least gave way, just the tip popping through. His hand clutched at Xander’s bicep as he tried to steady his breathing through clenched teeth.

Leaning down to rest their foreheads together, Xander shushed him, “Just give it a moment, Kaze. Breathe.” His thumb stroked soothing circles on a hip. 

“You’re so...huge..” Kaze groaned. He clenched around the head of Xander’s dick in an attempt to get used to the new feeling. That previously gentle hand clawed into his hip.

“S-sorry,” Xander hissed and placed a shaking kiss against Kaze's forehead. “You feel too amazing when you tighten like that.”

Kaze smiled back, though pain still lingered in the corners of his eyes, clenching around Xander more deliberately. “Then move.”

To drive his demand home, he pushed back against Xander again, forcing him deeper with a satisfying squelch. Xander’s lips pulled back into a half snarl. Slowly but surely, he muscled the rest of the way into that slickened heat quivering around him, reveling in Kaze’s high, thin whine at the sensation. 

At last buried to the root within his boyfriend, Xander paused. “How do you feel?”

“So full,” Kaze groaned. His legs twisted around Xander’s waist, heels digging into his hips.

Xander pulled back out in a long, slow drag, fighting every instinct to pound his desperate boyfriend into the mattress. He waited for that perfect moment Kaze gasped from a thick head pushing against his prostate again. 

There it was.

Rocking just enough to catch that spark with every thrust and morph Kaze’s hesitant groans into needy panting, Xander grunted, “Is this everything you wanted?”

“P-please, Xander…!”

“Is that a yes?” Xander breathed into Kaze’s mouth, lips barely brushing against one another. He wrapped Kaze’s neglected cock in one hand, tugging in time with each shallow plunge.

Kaze whimpered, “No! I need more...wanna cum with you all the way inside. Please, fill me up! F-fuck me, Xander!”

“Gonna fill you real good,” Xander purred. He waited three more half-thrusts, listening to Kaze's voice crescendo to the edge of its peak. Then, with a twist of his wrists and jerk of his hips, Xander slammed home.

“O-ohhhh, fuck! Xander!” Kaze screamed as his orgasm flooded his senses.

Xander knew he wouldn’t be far behind, setting a brutal pace as Kaze spasmed helplessly around the rigid length violating him. He kept cumming as Xander roughly lifted Kaze’s hips from the bed, forcing his surprisingly flexible legs out of the way so he could get the perfect angle to pleasure himself with that ass. 

God, it was like Kaze was made to be used like this. Even after the last of his orgasm had been wrung from him, he kept mewling like a whore every time Xander shoved in with more force than necessary, the softening cock slapping against his stomach twitching like it wanted to get hard again. Kaze wasn't kidding about getting off on Xander manhandling him.

Only a handful more thrusts and Xander was cumming as well, groaning Kaze’s name into his throat. His teeth scraped against Kaze’s salty skin as he pulsed his seed deep inside his lover. Kaze sighed his contentment, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend to draw him closer. Unfortunately, they both realized too late that meant smearing his drying semen between the two of them.

“Ahaha, I'm sorry,” Kaze chuckled when Xander’s face screwed into an annoyed frown.

That frown fell away as soon as his eyes reaffixed on Kaze's face. He was so gorgeous like this - flushed, affectionate, and smiling. He looked impossibly happy, like Xander was the best thing in the universe. 

No one had ever looked at him like that, even after sex. Like they...they loved him. And, for the first time since Ryoma, Xander thought he might love them back.

“What was that?” Kaze wondered, tilting his head.

Shit, had he said that out loud? 

“I…ah...” Xander stuttered. “I...”

“It's okay, you don't have to say it again if you aren't ready.” 

Kaze pulled Xander back on top of him through their mess, nuzzling under his chin. So accepting, so patient, so kind. He deserved better.

Xander’s face screwed up in determination. “No. I want to. Kaze, I…”

“Are you sure?” 

If he had any doubt of his feelings, that teasing grin would have done him in anyway. Xander rolled his eyes and planted a playful kiss on Kaze’s nose. “ _ Yes,  _ I'm sure. I love you, Kaze.”

Kaze smiled sweetly in return. “I'm happy to hear it.” He waited just long enough for worry to begin furrowing his boyfriend's brows before adding, “And I love you too, Xander.”


	3. Don't Badger the Bouncer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kaze and Xander finally sort out their sex life (or at least start it), Ryoma and Saizo have a little fun of their own back at Saizo's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write more of the dysfunctional power couple from hell. 
> 
> If Kaze and Xander are the emotionally invested, shy, and too serious pair in this AU, Ryoma and Saizo are their counterpoint - a whirlwind of vulgarity, attitude, and hiding true feelings through jokes or anger. Unsurprisingly, they also suck at communication, but their challenges are very different from the other two.
> 
> As a clarification for anyone who didn't read the fic that started this: in this AU Ryoma is the heir to his family fortune, as well as an ex and close friend of Xander's. He finished his BA early and decided to pursue a rock career for a couple years before he seriously considers taking over the family business from Sumeragi. Also, Saizo is not a student, unlike his brother - he lives on his own and works as a bouncer to make ends meet.

A bright light invading his pitch black bedroom assaulted Saizo’s closed eyelids, dragging him to waking with a venomous curse spat into his pillow. After several years of working night shifts, he’d taken to sleeping with the blinds drawn and phone off to avoid this kind of bullshit, going so far as to threaten Kaze with bodily harm should he try to rouse his brother before 10am. Yes, even if he had breakfast in hand.

So who the hell would be dumb enough to disturb him at this hour?

His answer came in form of a mellow voice that made him wonder if he was still sleeping. “Sorry, did my phone wake you?”

“Ryoma?” Saizo groaned and pawed at an eye. 

His senses gradually sharpened as he clawed for consciousness, revealing a distinct divot in his old mattress where a second, heavy body lay next to him. The gentle slope of the bed called to him. It would be so easy to relax and let his own body roll down to meet the myth of a man who apparently decided to stay the night. Saizo refused to move.

“The one and only,” Ryoma chuckled. He shifted onto his side, so he could slide a hand under the disheveled covers and rest a calloused hand on Saizo’s bare hip. “I forgot you don’t do mornings.”

“How do you know that?” Saizo huffed, considerably more irritably than he might have if he had all his faculties. He made it a point not to talk about personal shit around Ryoma unless he had to. The man was a business legend and a rockstar, he didn’t need to know anything about the habits of a bouncer he happened to be fucking beyond bedroom essentials.

Saizo didn’t want to think about how morning routines would fall into “bedroom essentials” for most people. They weren’t like that.  _ He  _ wasn’t like that.

Thankfully, those guitarist’s fingers tracing an old scar from his first run-in with a knife was plenty distracting.

“Kaze mentioned it,” Ryoma answered, which only inspired more questions.

“You were talking to him? About me?”

“Among other things. You don’t like to talk, so I asked him to give me a few pointers.” Ryoma tossed his mane back so he could sidle closer against Saizo’s back. Saizo summoned every bit of grit he could muster not to react to the hot flesh pressed against his. It wasn’t much at this hour.

He grumbled back, “I didn’t realize the two of you were such good friends.”

“You were the one who asked me to help him get laid,” Ryoma reminded him, his hand sliding forward to play along the subtle curves of Saizo’s abs. “Which I admit was a surprise. I know you love your brother,” Saizo cringed at his word choice, “but I didn’t realize you loved him enough to let me turn him into Xander’s personal sex toy.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Saizo hissed. He flipped violently onto his other side to confront Ryoma face to face. It would have been significantly more intimidating if the sheets hadn’t tangled around his ankles and pushed Ryoma’s hand onto his ass.

The wild-haired man laughed, “Was wondering if that would get you up. Not in the way I like best, but we can work on that.” 

A suggestive squeeze of Saizo’s ass only made the other man glare harder. In fact, he looked about two seconds from decking Ryoma and throwing him out of his crappy little apartment, clothes and reputation be damned. Saizo idolized Ryoma, but no one fucked with his family, not even some stupidly fuckable celebrity sharing his bed who could make sure he never worked in this town again.

Realizing he wasn’t about to get any as long as he let his little joke about Kaze stand, Ryoma reluctantly sighed, “Seriously, though, I didn’t do anything like that. Kaze didn’t need much help at all. Most of our conversation was advice on an outfit to wear and helping him have some confidence in himself. For someone with so much natural sex appeal, he’s awfully shy.”

“Yeah, he is,” Saizo grunted. So shy that the only person he usually talked to about that kind of shit was Saizo, and even that was rare. Kaze would rather meddle in his brother’s love life than deal with his own insecurities.

“Well, I think that text is proof he overcame his nerves,” Ryoma said with a smile, and Saizo damned how effortlessly charming it was for all its frustrating softness. Born to captivate, he supposed. Either that, or the fingers teasing along his crack while something hard shifted against thigh were fucking with Saizo’s judgment.

He may have rocked back, just a little, while he groused, “You guys exchanged numbers, too?”

“No, that was from Xander. He probably figured out that I had a hand in whatever happened,” Ryoma chuckled. His finger had wormed its way down to Saizo’s asshole now, where it idly stroked along the rim. “Why? Jealous? Kaze did mention you didn’t like to share...”

“You know, it’s considered shitty to talk about someone’s brother when you’re fingering their ass,” Saizo grumbled without heat. It was hard to complain seriously about something that felt so good, no matter how much of a dick Ryoma was being right now.

“I will take that as a yes.” The rockstar smirked and withdrew his finger just long enough to suck it into his mouth, an obscenely good look for him in Saizo’s opinion, before he returned to messing with that tight ring of muscle. He pressed in just slightly while he continued rambling, “It’s really a shame. It’s not often you stumble across twins as hot as you two. Could make for a fun birthday present…”

God, Saizo really hated Ryoma sometimes. He should have been pissed off, thrown the guy off him, and tossed him out for being such a disrespectful ass. Instead, he was too hard to deny it and torn between pushing back on Ryoma’s finger or grinding against his hip like a slut. Heaven help him if any of those thugs he tossed from the club got wind of this shit.

Before he could get a grip on his urges and grit out some sort of angry retort, Ryoma’s hand was on his dick, rough and fast, exactly how he liked it. Saizo choked on his next breath.

“Come on, don’t look at me like that,” Ryoma purred in his ear, wrist twisting with every stroke. “You should know, you’re the only one I want.”

Saizo struggled to reply with anything other than throaty groans while he rutted against Ryoma. This was going to bring him off pathetically fast, which seemed to be Ryoma’s plan. Fucking smug rockstar asshole.

Saizo managed a half-scoff that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, “Yeah sure. You must tell that to all the groupies.”

Ryoma’s finger curled inside Saizo’s ass and his voice dipped into that secretive low octave he reserved exclusively for when he wanted to push Saizo over that edge.

“No others. Just you,” he murmured with words as strong as they were sultry. He bit Saizo’s ear and pressed every inch of his hard body against his lover’s aching one. “Since I first had you, I don’t want anyone else.” 

Saizo could hear the shit-eating grin in Ryoma’s voice but was too damn close to care.

“You’re the only one who can satisfy me.”

And that was it. Saizo bit into Ryoma’s shoulder as he came, blunt nails clawing at infuriatingly pristine flesh through a jungle of unkempt hair. The other man snickered at the stream of curses and insults condemning his sexual prowess. Most of them sounded too reverent to do anything but stroke his ego.

“Fucking dick. You’re not getting any  _ satisfaction _ after that bullshit,” Saizo snarled at the mocking laughter. 

He shoved Ryoma onto his back and threw off the covers so he could stand, ignoring the wet spot that would be a bitch to clean after it dried. Laundry day wasn’t until Sunday, so he’d have to try to get it out by hand before Kaze noticed and started asking questions, or more likely, started fixing his brother with judgmental stares when his back was turned.

“Oh, come on, Saizo. I was only teasing!” Ryoma complained, sitting up to watch his lover tugging up his pants with an angry frown. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d fought since they started sleeping together - in fact the only times Saizo hadn’t cussed him out during sex were the first few when he was too starstruck to say anything at all - but Ryoma had hoped the storming off could have waited until he wasn’t so damn hard. He really should have anticipated this before he started baiting Saizo during their morning romp. The younger man was so easy for it but hated it just as much.

Saizo growled back, “Don’t care. You wanna wake me up at the crack of dawn, talk about my brother while you’re getting me off, and laugh at me when you do? You can take care of yourself, jackass.” 

He exited the room with a slammed door and nary a look over his shoulder. If he headed straight for the kitchen to make them breakfast, Ryoma didn’t need to know that.


End file.
